


The Senator's Tattoo

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [28]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elweard deals with a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senator's Tattoo

He blinked rapidly for a brief moment, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. “I'm sorry,” Elweard murmured, “I think something insane crawled into my ear for a moment there. You have a _what_ , Master?”

“A tattoo,” Ben answered, trying and failing to look as prim and proper as possible. He was currently lying on his stomach, his chin propped up in the palms of both of his hands. A cushion was set pointedly under his thighs, keeping his bare ass raised for better comfort.

“I am aware of that,” Elweard sighed. He pulled down the front of his tunic, revealing the ornate and colorful tattoo of the Naboo royal seal he had had tattooed onto himself when first chosen to serve as Ben's double and servant. “I am asking about the location,” he insisted.

“Ah...that...”

“Yes, that.”

Ben bit his bottom lip, looking away to avoid making eye contact with his servant. “Well...” he mumbled. He shrugged again, turning to look down at the couch under him, “I may have perhaps...gotten it in a...sensitive area...between my...cheeks?”

Elweard's voice was flat as he asked, “why?”

“Alcohol was involved.”

“And the Emperor?”

“He thought it was a good idea.”

“Why?”

“Alcohol was also involved with that too.”

Elweard clapped a hand over his eyes. “Master...”

“Elweard, please! You must help put the lotion on it for me! I can't reach!” Ben whined. He held out the bottle of lotion to his servant, trying his best to look as helpless as possible. He perked up when Elweard finally took the bottle from him, wiggling slightly as he moved around the couch. “You're such a dear, Elweard! Absolutely the best!” he gushed.

“I am never leaving you and the Emperor alone again.”

 


End file.
